I'll be here for you
by Shadowfox83
Summary: After the Bebop crew watch the contents of the VHS tape sent to Faye, the female bounty hunter finds herself in a wrecked mental state, curious as to why can Spike help her in any way.[OneShot, SpikeFaye]


**I'll be here for u**

**A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cowboy Bebop in any way, nor am I making money off of this so no suing.

**Author's notes**: This one shot takes place after the episode "_Speak like a Child_" when Faye sees the tape of her younger self. Will a certain cowboy be able to comfort her in her time of need? Finally it's a Spike/Faye fic. So with that said hope you enjoy it and if you do leave me a review.

"I can't remember…I can't remember…" Mumbled the lady bounty hunter, Faye Valentine, as she desperately tried to make sense of what the "ancient" VHS cassette played in front of her emerald eyes.

'What the hell? That looks like Faye, but only as a kid.' Thought Spike as he and the rest of the Bebop crew watched the tape slowly come to an end after Faye's younger self ended her cheer on screen.

Afterwards it was safe to say the silence that followed was deifying. For once no one aboard the Bebop could speak a word, a very surprising moment to say the least.

"I can't remember any of it." Said Faye in a voice so quiet it was all most nonexistent.

By a stroke of luck only one person heard it, that was non-other then fellow bounty hunter Spike Spiegel. "Faye?" called out Spike with a bit more volume than he originally meant.

All heads turned to the female bounty hunter as she stood at the entranceway to the hallway nearly in tears.

To everyone's surprise she turned on heel and ran to her room without even saying a word.

"Huh?" Jet blinked several times, as he remained seated with a very confused look on his face.

Ed, while holding on to Ein, simply titled her head slightly. The youth as well wandered how the tape connected with Faye's sudden reaction.

"Faye!" yelled Spike that brought surprise looks from Jet, Ed, and even Ein.

"Leave her be, Spike. Looks like she just needs sometime alone." Jet informed Spike as he lifted himself off the couch.

Spike didn't respond, instead he wandered how the mysterious tape was connected to Faye and why she speechless as well shocked when they saw her watching it.

'What was it that made her so lost for words…I've never seen her that way before.' Thought Spike tapping his chin with his finger as he wore a confused look on his face.

"Look Spike I'm telling you leave her be. She'll be okay in the morning." Jet stated as he placed his metal hand on Spike's shoulder. "Speaking about that I think I'll turn in for the night. Now I'm telling you for the last time let her sort this all out, its not our place to question her." Jet removed his hand from Spike's shoulder and walked off in the direction of his room.

'…I don't know Jet. I have a feeling you're wrong on this one.' The green-haired bounty hunter thought for a moment before Ed interrupted his thoughts.

"Spike-person, do you think Faye-Faye's okay?" asked Ed with a look of sadness in her golden eyes.

Spike was taken back a bit by Ed's expression for he had never seen her this sad before, but he knew that she as well was concern for Faye's well being.

"I don't know, Ed? But despite what Jet told me, I'm going to find out." Said Spike as his facial features slid into a more serious look and he began to walk toward Faye's room.

"Good luck, Spike-person and night-night." Ed then flashed the older male a small yet kind smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ed. See you in the morning." Spike nodded at Ed, who left with Ein to her room. He then stopped directly in front of Faye's door.

Spike was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly opened.

'She didn't even close it?' He raised an eyebrow quickly before gently opening the door.

Inside was a site Spike had never seen before. Faye was cradled up on her bed in a fetal position sobbing with a few sniffs in between them.

She clutched on to the covers of the bed closely to herself and twisted and turned here and there, as if she was in pain or having a nightmare. Spike figured it might be a bit of both.

As he got closer he heard her mumble out "I can't remember…" "Please stop. No, please stop." "Leave me alone."

'No question about it now, she having one hell of a nightmare.' Spike realized it would be best if he tried to awake her in hopes of reliving her of her current mental state.

"Faye, wake up. Come on wake up, Faye." Said Spike as he touched her right shoulder and shook her gently.

"No leave me alone." Faye whispered to herself as she continued to shed tears.

"Faye, listen to me. It's Spike, please Faye wake up. Come on, it's me it's Spike." Spike called out in a louder tone than before in hopes of waking her faster.

"S…Spike? Help…me." Faye stumbled with her speech as she sobbed, all the while her eyes were still shut close.

"Yeah it's me. Come on Faye wake up, it's just a dream it can't hurt you." Spike then shook her once more hoping it was enough movement to wake her from the dream. In turn ending the scene in front of him, that to be blunt was scaring the hell out of him.

A few seconds later to Spike's silent relief Faye's mental torture ended as she began to slowly open her eyelids. As she slowly opened her eyes Spike quickly noticed that they had lost their usual spark and now were quite red and puffy.

Faye's eyes eventually opened completely and without thought or logical reason she reached out and grabbed on to Spike placing her arms around him holding on to him for dear life, all the while she still mildly sobbed.

Spike was quite surprised by her actions, but realized that Faye mostly likely did it because she just wanted someone to hold her now and comfort her. Realizing this he slowly wrapped his arms around Faye's body and began to rub her back in hopes of suing her.

"It's okay, Faye. I'm here. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Repeated Spike as he held her close.

"Spike?" said Faye slowly as she began to regain full control of her senses.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here, Faye." The green-haired bounty hunter responded in a calm manner.

Upon hearing this Faye finished her sobbing into Spike's suit and looked up at the mismatched eyes of the bounty hunter.

"Spike…" Said Faye slowly once more only with a bit of a smile this time.

"You okay?" he asked her with surprising concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I am now. Um, thank you, Spike." responded Faye kindly.

"That's good to hear and don't mention it."

"Why? Why did you do that for me?" she asked him, wandering why of all people on the Bebop, Spike would be the one to comfort her.

"I don't know, really? I guess I just couldn't stand to see you in pain like that." He told her with an honest tone of voice.

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem now what was it that had you crying out for dear life?" Even though he didn't show it on his face, Spike was still extremely curious about Faye's nightmare.

"It's was a nightmare made up from the images of the tape. I even saw my younger self. She kept repeating to me to remember and not lose her. But for God's sake I couldn't remember a thing. I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

Eventually I broke down and started crying as I fell to my knees, but she wouldn't stop torturing me. I felt like I was going insane and losing a part of myself at the same time. I never want to experience that feeling again." Faye finished her explanation as she hugged Spike with a tighter embrace.

"I understand completely, while I've never had a dream like that. I too have been the victim of sleepless nights thanks to dreams made up from images of my past. It's just your brain trying to remind of your past even if it isn't in such an enjoyable way.

But listen to me Faye; it was just a dream and nothing more. It can't hurt you if you don't let it.

You're strong, Faye. To see you like this just doesn't do you justice." Spike explained to her as he ran his right hand softly through her violet locks.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry you saw me like that, Spike. I hate being seen a weak little girl." Faye let out a small laugh after she finished speaking.

"Don't worry about it, Faye. Even the toughest people can break down with enough force." Spike then flashed her a tiny yet still noticeable smile.

'I'm sure he means himself.' Thought Faye as she smiled back at him.

"Well I better make my leave so you can get some sleep." Said Spike as the two of them realized that they were still each other's arms, but surprisingly neither one commented about it.

Spike then released his hold on Faye and in that instant she swore she could actually feel colder and empty without Spike in her arms.

As Spike reached her door he stopped when he heard her call out to him.

"Spike, wait. Please stop don't leave me…um what I mean is, can you please stay with me…just for tonight." Faye slowly turned her vision to the floor, as she wasn't sure what his answer would be. Silently she hoped he would return to her and she would feel his warmth once more.

Spike took a moment to think it through and finally reached his decision. Closing the door behind him fully he answered her.

"Sure, I'll stay if you want me to."

Faye mentally sighed with relief and quickly flashed a smile at him as he got a nearby chair and sat down on it.

Spike was about to tell her goodnight when she interrupted him.

"What are doing, lunkhead? I can't have you sleep on that thing. You'll never get any sleep on it." Said Faye petting the side of her bed with a kind smile and a small yet noticeable blush on her face.

'Huh? She's offering me a side of her bed. Heh, ah well what have I got to loose. Besides she's right I would never get to sleep on this thing.' Thought Spike as he nodded and made his way to her bed.

"Now promise me you won't try anything, lunkhead." Faye shot Spike a "serious" glare as she awaited his response.

"You have my word, after all why would I?" Spike told her with a very visible and aggorant smirk on his face.

Faye, already well accustom to his actions, simply smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm joking. Then again you've never had a sense of humor, Faye." Spike laughed slightly after he finished speaking.

Faye smiled and shook her head before Spike removed his suit, tie, and shoes and laded on to the bed beside her. Spike then took the covers and placed them over he and Faye.

"Thanks Spike for earlier…I really appreciated it." Said Faye as she stared at Spike, who had placed his hands behind his head as he rested on their shared pillow.

"Like I said no problem, I did it because I wanted to not because I had to." Spike explained to her as he turned his head slightly and stared at her with his mismatched eyes.

"Why?" she asked him, Faye still wasn't completely sure why he had gone out of his way to help her, she was sure Spike didn't really get a damn about her but was she couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong.

"Because like it or not, I'll be here for you Faye and call me crazy if you want but I know someway somehow you'll get through this and regain your lost memories." Spike then gave her a tiny peck on her forehead.

Faye gasped at his sudden action but then loosened up and realized that this was just Spike being himself, all doubt that he was an uncaring emotionless man left her mind as she returned his kind gesture with one of her own. Only she ended up kissing him on the lips, something that brought a bit of surprise to the male bounty hunter.

"Thanks again, I know I'll regain my memories someday add to that I want you to know that I'll always be here for you as well, Cowboy. No matter what." Faye then brought her arms around Spike and welcomed back the warmth his body gave her.

A few moments later Spike simply smiled at the woman who had him in her arms. He then wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, before kissing her goodnight.

But before Spike could allow himself to fall asleep one last thought ran through his mind.

"_Leave her be, Spike. Looks like she just needs some time alone_."

'Yeah sure Jet, I'm glad I never listen to you in the first place. But you're right about one thing she will be okay in the morning.' Spike couldn't help but laugh mentally as he realized he had once again disobeyed Jet's commands, only this time it was for the better.

At that same moment in his room Jet awoke from his sleep with a sneeze. "Huh? Damn it Spike..." Grumbled the eldest of the crew before falling back asleep.

**You're gonna lose that weight cowgirl, someway somehow…**


End file.
